sgppfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Modes
Modes came from the arm weapon mode device. It is used for fighting and protecting you and your own side. Here are the basic modes: Private Mode Private mode sets you or the group you selected to become private. You first needs whoever's the leader's permission to set to private mode. This mode makes you private and nobody can see what you are doing. When someone's fighting you, you don't respond. The life bar doesn't go down. You can't fight that person until you put them into your private mode. Sometimes private modes for any device can say "not available" or "the person who you are calling to is not in this source at any moment" or just "private mode selected". Secure Mode Secure mode also ties into private mode sometimes. Secure mode puts a thing or an item invisible or protects its proper material. Secure mode also secures the person or group that's using this all at once. To be investigated... Device Mode Not such a big deal about this mode, but this controls all device modes. If a device's battery's off, it controls it and automatic rises it up again. If the device is powering down, it increases a bit of it. It has full control of the device. When you are in a safe mode and a barrier mode, you aren't allowed to use any devices that helps you. To do so, you will have to activate the device mode. Seal Mode Seal mode seals everyone's life bar at a battle. When an object has a spell or any other poison material, it seals it and opens the main up. To be investigated... Resurrect Mode Everybody loves this mode. When their life goes down, they would use this mode already. But sometims it doesn't work. To be investigated... Healing Mode Not a lot of people knows how to use this mode, have this mode, or have the ability to use this mode. A healing mode is very much the easiest way closer to be usen by a doctor or someone that studies about medicine, etc. This mode only heals back the area you are on, like a circle. The circle's probably 20 in x 20 in. If you are close to a lot of people in your area circle, you can heal them by 15%. If you use Healing mode's most efficient level, the Cure, it will automatically heal the people when they are going down without your need to heal and heal again. It will heal by 20%. Control Mode Control mode, of course, controls everything you did. Sometimes it doesn't. You will have to activate this mode so you know how to use something in a battle. Most people don't prefer to use modes much. To be investigated... Barrier Mode Barrier mode and it's partner, Safe Mode, are one of the most used modes in the arm weapon mode device. The barrier mode protects the area the person set up so it doesn't damage the real outside and or land. It only damages the inside. Safe Mode Safe Mode is very popular, because when a damage comes closer to your group, you should be using safe mode first and then barrier mode. Safe mode blocks the bullet or some kind of attack from you. Sometimes it can effect on you though when you use safe mode. Safe mode's not always off to save you, so pick the right time. Category:Powers